


Shot Through the Heart

by Lexsssu



Series: Pragma [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arjuna Getting UwU'ed to death, Devoted Love Interest, Domestic Fluff, Doting Love Interest, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jealousy, Oneshot collection, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Short Chapters, Sporadic Updates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Stan Arjuna Here, Yandere Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexsssu/pseuds/Lexsssu
Summary: ┏━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┓“You don't love someone because they're perfect,you love them in spite of the fact that they're not.”┗━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━┛
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Reader, Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Series: Pragma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615996
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	1. Weak

**Author's Note:**

> Have any requests for the next chapter? Feel free to comment down below if you have any or if you just wanna say hi~

Head tucked beneath Arjuna’s chin, you sighed in content as you snuggled closer to your beloved. Thanks to your meager stature of 157cm, he was at a perfect height for cuddling especially whenever you tuck yourself into the crook of his neck despite being of average stature himself.

There are some advantages to being so ‘smol’ after all.

Though your arms could barely wrap themselves around his body, it doesn’t stop you from trying to clutch him as close to you as possible. “Arju is the best pillow in the world!” You exclaim, further embarrassing the Flustered Hero as he is forced to bear the brunt of your adorable attacks. “Always warm and smelling like cinnamon...I could just eat you up…”

Arjuna swore under his breath in his native tongue, sweat dripping down in rivulets as he fought the urge to lay a hand on you as you smothered him in affection and praise from your perch on his lap.

He’d had several wives and children in his past life and he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash with each new wife he acquired.

But this?

The **Flustered Hero** was at a loss.

When you stared at him with bright orbs partially hidden beneath soft lashes and smiled so adorably, the tanned male froze in place. “Did I ever tell you how handsome and cute you are? Because I would very much love to just spend the rest of my life doing so” 

May Lord Indra help him‒

Feather-soft lips pressed against the corner of his mouth, mind screeching to a complete halt. 

“See?” The triumphant smile you beamed at him, apparently quite proud over flustering him so, did things to his heart he was unable to put into words. “The cutest in the world” You nodded as if to reaffirm your statement and enforce its legitimacy.

_I’m weak_

A fact that Arjuna had no qualms admitting to himself if only when it came to you.


	2. Angel

“My baby angel. You are the most precious existence in all the worlds and I’d kill everyone and then myself if anything ever happened to you” 

Arjuna’s eye twitched, narrowed and hooked on the sight of you cooing at...at THAT thing. 

“Even just your smile to me is like the pure waters of an oasis after I’ve been stuck in the blistering heat of a desert” 

The brunette’s hands tightened into fists, resisting the urge to summon Gandiva and just end the source of his ire right this very second.

“I’d even clash with fate itself if only to be given the chance to express my deepest feelings towards you” 

Why did you even care so much about him anyway? Just because he was unerringly kind, absolutely charming, and completely untouched by any sin…

“I love you so much, my precious Simeon❤” 

Unable to take any more torture of watching you shower your affections to another man, the Endowed Hero stomped out of the cafeteria in a huff. Perhaps several rounds at the training grounds will do him some good lest he end up using the full strength of his noble phantasm.

The tense atmosphere within the mess hall lightened when Arjuna made his leave, many of the servants freezing like rabbits as they awaited for whatever hell was about to be unleashed upon them all because you were fawning over a man who wasn’t your lover. Who knew he was this easily jealous?

“Senpai...is it really wise for you to put all your attention on...games during your free time?” Mash, the ever reliable kouhai, asked in concern. More than just worrying over Chaldea being leveled should Arjuna release his noble phantasm in his anger, the last thing she wanted was for your relationship to become strained all because of something insignificant.

Taking your eyes off of your phone, you turned to your friend with the brightest smile you could muster. “It’s hard not to get addicted to this game when the guys are just riots!” With a flourish, you allowed Mash to check out your proud collection of ‘boys’ that you’d painstakingly collected.

“The funny thing is though, my favorite isn’t one of the main boys in the game. My bestest boy is Simeon over here”

Mash gulped as she mentally prepared herself to see just what sort of fictional man was able to incite such lively reactions from you when there were already so many attractive men within your roster of servants.

She expected some sort of otherworldly beauty or maybe someone so unique that it was difficult not to be interested in them, but the only thing she saw was an angelic-looking tanned young man. If anything, this Simeon looked quite like Arjuna even except with a more...kind and gentle aura as opposed to the somewhat serious archer. 

You clutched your phone to your chest and sighed, cheeks flushed as you stared into the distance with a rather dopey grin that was honestly quite adorable. “He looks just like my Arju and is almost as cute as him” While your darling was more conservative with his beautiful smiles, Simeon was always happy to give you one at all times of the day that you can’t help but just imagine Arjuna doing the same.

“Of course nothing beats the original though and even if Simeon is a real angel, I still think my Arjuna’s the most angelic being in the world!” You proclaim without a hint of shame, unaware of the deadpans all around the cafeteria.

And here they all thought you were the one who had their hands full for choosing someone like Arjuna to date. Then again, he wasn’t any better for getting jealous of a fictional character in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am currently playing Obey Me! and crying over Simeon and why we can't date him--


	3. Meet-Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.K.A. The Compulsory Modern University AU starring the Eccentric Freshman Literature Major & the Dependable Science Major Senpai

Standing on the tips of your toes proves fruitless as you try your damned hardest to reach a certain book on one of the upper shelves. You never really thought yourself unfortunate for being so short at least until fate decides to throw obstacles such as tall bookshelves at you.

“Just let me get my book already!” You whisper-yelled in steadily rising frustration, patience wearing thin to the point where you were starting not to care about disturbing the peace in the quaint bookshop.

No amount of tiptoes or small jumps brought you any closer to the object of your desires, however. 

At this point, you were too mortified to ask for a stepladder and or bother one of the employees for some help. Just the thought of saddling someone with your own problems made you break out in a nervous sweat so you opted to just...keep doing what you were doing until you got lucky and manage to grab your book against all the odds.

“I knew I should’ve taken Papa Franku’s life hacks seriously and made a pact with some demons” Demons aren’t the answer to everything, but they would’ve made your life a whole lot easier. “I’d probably have at least gotten a demon that’s taller than me or could fly”

No amount of grumbling and wishing you’d taken the sound advice of a random man on the internet could get your book though.

“I believe you were reaching for this” 

Too lost in your musings, the sudden voice wrenched a startled yelp from you. You were sure your heart was about to burst out of your skin as it thundered to the beat of an age-old unknown melody. 

It took you a few moments to get your bearings before you lifted your head to see the very thing you’d been reaching for all this time. Your eyes follow the hand that clutched the book to a lean but muscled arm, and then to the young man around your age that it belonged to.

* * *

Arjuna Pandava wasn’t much of a sociable person.

Not to say that he was unsociable, but...he wasn’t the type to normally approach and go out of his way for random people, because it wasn’t his business in the first place. He had no responsibility towards them and why would he even meddle in the first place when he had much better things to do?

Then again he wasn’t completely heartless as to let someone who was obviously having some trouble and had been trying their best for a while now. 

You were obviously small of stature and wouldn’t get your book no matter how many times you tried jumping so unless you grew a few more inches in the next few minutes, Arjuna figures that you’d be here the whole day especially with how you seemingly refused to approach any employee for assistance.

He plucked the book from its cozy nook with relative ease and held it out to you. 

The brunette suppressed a chuckle at your flustered self, having already found enough entertainment from your weird but amusing comments during your futile efforts earlier before he decided to actually lend a hand.

Whether it was stubbornness or plain idiocy, he didn’t care.

You were cute when you struggled.


	4. Mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late mother's day chapter, but my friend and I's convo about Arju and our adopted kid a.k.a. Jack never left my mind despite it being months since that convo lmao

“Mommy makes the best pancakes!”

“Yea! Mama’s pancakes are the best in the universe!”

You could swear that your eyes had probably transformed into a pair of bright red hearts by now as you basked in the praise of your two children– Not yours by blood, but yours by bonds.

“I’m sure I can’t beat Emiya’s skills, but it makes me happy to know you two enjoyed my cooking” The joy in Abby’s eyes and the wonder in Jackie’s all because of the fluffy stack of pancakes drizzled in maple syrup, surrounded by an assortment of colorful berries, and topped with a generous dollop of whipped cream made all the effort worth it. 

While Abby was more refined with her movements, savoring each bite as if it were her last, Jackie couldn’t be bothered to use much table manners as she practically shoved every bite in her small mouth before going back for more.

You loved your babies so much.

“While I admit that anything your mother makes is nothing but perfection, I think you owe her a little respect by actually tasting her food. It’s very unbecoming to eat so messily, Jackie” Scolded your beloved Arjuna, who was of course technically their father considering you were the girls’ mother-figure.

Despite how harsh his words may seem, the brunette could never truly be angry at the more problematic one of his daughters. Rather, he was probably just fretting over the little things, but what can he do? 

He...He wanted to be the father she never had, guide her and let her experience life like a normal child would. 

At least as normal as they could give her despite being servants and being involved in a fight where the fate of the world itself rested on their shoulders.

“You can’t tell me what to do. Only mommy and papa can!” Exclaimed the ivory-haired assassin as she clung to Karna who was conveniently passing by your table.

Arjuna felt his whole world crumble as if he’d unleashed a  **_Mahāpralaya_ ** on himself.

“Am...Am I that bad of a father?” The brunette slumped against his seat, hands covering his face as he moped.

“Jackie’s just having a phase. Don’t worry about it too much” You could only pat his back as you tried consoling him.

Meanwhile Karna was just utterly confused as to what was happening around him.

Abby did finish her pancakes at least.


	5. Suit & Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil something something that's been in the works ever since Arjuna's new outfit came out (⺣◡⺣)♡*

You were staring at him.

“...we’ve been dating for 6 months and 9 days now...”

“My, my, so it’s been a good while now then?”

Or maybe trying to devour him with your eyes alone was a better way to word it?

“...Of course we do plan on making this relationship last a lifetime so whether it’s been a while already or not, I do not plan on leaving her for any other until my last breath”

“Oh Arjuna, you’ve always been such a serious but earnest young man, aren’t you dearie? Well, I’m sure you’ll both take care of each other for years and years to come”

As if finally acknowledging your unabashed gawking, the corner of his lips twitched upward into a smirk. 

The one that never failed to make your knees weak.

“I plan to” 

“ _ Fuck _ ” You whisper beneath your breath, but knowing your darling, he’d undoubtedly heard it if the twitch of his lip was evidence enough.

How dare he look so good all dressed up like this and not think that he’d be practically torturing you?!

Stupid Arjuna and his perfectly toussled dark toffee hair. 

_ You wanted to run your hands through it and ruin his styled strands. _

Stupid Arjuna and his immaculate get-up.

_ You wanted to tug off the clothes and rumple them in your efforts to strip him of them _ .

Staring at the brunette like this was not good for your health.

Both your heart and your mind were utterly conquered by this wolf in sheep’s clothing.

Just which god/s decided it was a good idea to make your Arjuna look this handsome in formal clothing?!

As if he already wasn’t drop-dead gorgeous in his casual outfits...

Life was hard when your boyfriend had the looks, brains, and gentlemanly personality that had women constantly throwing themselves at his feet on a daily basis. Don’t even get me started when he’s actually passionate about something to the point where he tends to forget all about propriety.

But when you put all of that in the traditional suit of his people?

You’re pretty sure you’re gonna go up in flames any moment now with how embarrassingly hot and bothered he made you. This man made you sweat hotter than a sinner at church and he hadn’t even done anything except give you his perfect, adoring smile that he only ever directs at you.

_ Why is my boyfriend this cute?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  _

Unwilling to make a fool of yourself further, you excuse yourself from the party to take a breather. A breath of fresh air and a few minutes away from your darling would be a good reprieve from the oppressive heat that has taken a hold of you.

The last thing you needed was to make a fool of yourself in front of Arjuna’s family when they will most likely become your own in the future as well. 

Leaning against the marble railings of a balcony, you ignore the goosebumps that litter your flesh as the cool wind sweeps across the Pandava family villa that night. You never really liked wearing formal dresses, considering how cold and exposed you feel in them but considering the circumstances…

Though it didn’t stop you from wishing you had your hoodie with you.

“I figured you’d be out here.”

You didn’t bother turning around.

Not when those same arms you’ve been yearning to have around you are now pulling against a firm chest. The silky material of his clothes brushing against your bare arms as the smell of warm cinnamon reaches your nose. It is a comforting scent, one that reminds you of hands the color of coffee holding you oh so gently yet firmly and protectively, of kisses hidden beneath the plum trees, of hushed whispers of love.

“It was getting a bit too stuffy for me in there. Your relatives are all lovely people by the way, but you know how I get when I’m around too many people for extended periods of time” You leaned backwards against your lover’s firm body, tucking yourself into him until there was nary any space in between you two. “I’ll never get used to how rich you guys are. Seeing all those bodyguards and even this place itself at first made me wonder if we were in the right place or not”

“But you know what?” Turning around so that you faced him this time, you looped your arms around his neck, leaning against one another chest to chest.

“As disconcerting as it might be to know you’re some wealthy hot shot, you’re not gonna get rid of me that easily” 

Sometimes it was hard to grasp what was on his mind. 

Sometimes you still question why he loved you of all people when he was so terribly out of your league.

“I already have you in my grasp. If anything, it is I who should be saying that” Breaking from his impassive mask, a rather devious smirk revealed itself to you instead.

But you weren’t scared nor disturbed in the slightest.

Because you loved this man.

You loved him in all his seemingly unblemished perfection, of his awkward ways of showing affection, of his earnestness and passion, of everything he willingly showed the world and what he only reserved for you.


	6. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As order was finally restored and the Master allowed to step down from their duty to the world, this time it is the former Archer's turn to fulfill his duty_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In commemoration of finally getting my Arjuna to Bond 10 and maxing his golden Fou's, this lil self-indulgent chapter was made~

“Please allow me to marry your daughter. I will spend the rest of my life taking care of her and making her the happiest woman in the world!” declared the young man, head, hands, and knees pressed deeply to the ground as he bowed towards the middle-aged couple in front of him.

This was Arjuna of the Pandava brothers.

A former ancient prince and heroic spirit. 

And he was currently asking your parents for their blessing.

You knew even beforehand that entering into a relationship with the brunette would allow you to experience a whole new different culture, not to mention the different time period all together but your poor heart wasn’t ready for this shameless man to go and prostrate himself in front of your entire family.

Arjuna had asked for your hand in marriage just last night and of course you’d enthusiastically accepted!

But you didn’t expect he’d immediately fly over to your family home with you in tow to do this!

“Father, Mother, this one humbly asks to become the man that will spend the rest of his life loving and cherishing your precious child.” His voice was firm and resolute, unbending and unwavering even as he pressed his forehead to the floor to show his respects.

You’ve faced mythical beasts, divine spirits, gods, and tons of otherworldly lovecraft-esque beings during your brief stint as Humanity’s Last Master, but even all the life and death situations could never prepare you for this!

As you buried your flushed face into your hands, your dear old parents were torn between bewilderment and joy at the circumstances. You worried them for a good while seeing as you’d never expressed any interest in any non-fictional person before, much less brought anyone home.

Like any parent, they were overjoyed at the respectful, handsome, and doting young man you brought with you right now. From the few minutes they’ve interacted with him, they could tell he was a good man despite being a bit...eccentric (in a good way!).

Though they did wonder though....just where on earth did you pick him up?

The fact that their son-in-law was an ancient indian prince and former heroic spirit was something you wisely never told your dear parents. The less they know, the better and well...easier for everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other social media accounts to see more content~
> 
> [Ask Me](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/ask)  
> [Lexsssu's Cafe](https://ko-fi.com/lexsssu)  
> [Tumblr](https://lexsssu.tumblr.com/)  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YamiAlexsssu/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lexsssu)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lexsssu/?hl=en)  
> [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lexsssu)  
> 


End file.
